Episode 1495 (9th October 1990)
Plot Kate is paranoid that an article is going to appear about her in the newspaper. Rachel receives a strange phone call at work. Kathy asks Kim about the job as stablehand and tells her that she might be interested. Charlie asks to meet Dolly at 3 Demdyke Row again. Kathy tells Kim that she just feels like a hired hand at Emmerdale Farm, she says she is fed up being a farm labourer and wants a future for herself. Kim tells her that she is worried what may happen if Kathy splits up with Chris, but Kathy assures her that she wants the job for herself - to put the past behind her. Chris finds Rachel ignoring the telephone at work. She tells him that a reporter has been plaguing her all morning and he gives her the afternoon off. Nick talks to Elizabeth about moving into 3 Demdyke Row. She doesn't approve of him living with Elsa, but surprises him by saying that she thinks he would make a very good husband and tells him to ask Elsa to marry him as quickly as possible. Amos has been clearing out the kitchen. Mrs Graves bursts into the vets surgery and tells Zoe that her dog, Clement, is dying. Kate is put through her paces by her barrister. She is made to feel as if she might have a chance in court. Kim tells Dolly that she is pleased to see her happy and tells her that she can bring Charlie back to Home Farm. Martin Bennett tells Zoe that Sally is a sick woman who is always visiting vets and claiming that her animal is dying. Rachel tells Annie that the journalist wanted to know about Pete Whiteley. Kim has offered Kathy the job as stablehand, but she is worried about telling everyone at Emmerdale Farm that she is leaving. Amos is still having a good clear out. Kate gets upset when she tells Joe about her barrister giving her a taste of how she will be treated in court. She tells him that she cannot face it. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Frank Tate *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast *Trafford - Adam Bareham *Bennett - John Pickles *Sally Graves - Deborah Fairfax *Harriet Buchan - Sheila Grier Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and cowshed *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor - Reception and stairs *Home Farm - Stables, kitchen, sitting room and nursery flat *The Woolpack - Public bar, old tap room and backroom *Bennetts Veterinary Practice - Interior *Unknown court Notes *In a continuity error, the poster for the St. Mary's Church concert that Tony Charlton and Kate Sugden devise in the succeeding episode can be seen already hanging up in The Woolpack. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD